


Adult

by semele



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's surprisingly easy – to sit down and have some coffee with Veronica Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ever-neutral, prompt:
> 
> _You're at a loss,  
>  Just because,  
> It wasn't all that you thought it was_

It's surprisingly easy – to sit down and have some coffee with Veronica Mars.

Of course, they're adults now, so all the funny adolescent business is far behind them. No more doe eyes, shouting matches, outbursts of jealousy, or general drama. They're respectable grown-ups who happen to be childhood friends, so they decided to meet in this cozy little cafe to catch up, because they haven't seen each other for three years. See? Progress.

Veronica picks up her cup of cappuccino in a very dignified fashion, and starts telling a story about how Mac recently hacked something she shouldn't have.

Logan's entire focus is on the conversation. He's not looking at the way Veronica tilts her head, or at how her fingers keep drawing patterns on the edge of her saucer. He isn't even trying to anticipate her words in order to come up with witty replies, oh no. No showing off this time; they are friends, and this meeting is safe ground. 

Or at least as safe as it gets.

Veronica laughs in a way she never used to, then quickly looks into his eyes as if checking if she's doing alright.

“So, how's your dad?” asks Logan cheerfully, making sure she can see what an amazing time he's having.

“The usual. Helping the helpless, you know. How's Dick?”

“You don't want to know,” replies Logan with a charming smile.

He's very careful not to touch Veronica's hand as he reaches for sugar.

(Later that night, when they fumble they way into a haphazardly chosen hotel room, and Veronica wraps her legs around his waist just like old times, Logan finally lets himself breathe.)


End file.
